


welcome home

by peterneedsahug



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Panic Attacks, Ranboo & TommyInnit Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sick Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Whump, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, its okay though we love our enderman bby, pretending like today’s stream didn’t happen, ranboo forgets things, spoilers for march 1st stream!!!, tommy deserves BETTER YALL, tommy is alive and well, tubbo & ranboo - Freeform, using this to cope with the fact tommy is...uhh, well at least alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterneedsahug/pseuds/peterneedsahug
Summary: Tommy finally escapes prison, but the stay has definitely hurt him in more ways than one. He reunites with Tubbo, finally free from Dreams control for the last time, or is he?Or,March 1st’s stream killed me and everyone else, so I’m writing and AU where Tommy manages to escape when Dream attacks him instead of fucking DYING.updates every sunday<3
Relationships: Awesamdude & Tommyinnit, Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 198





	welcome home

**Author's Note:**

> hi y’all!! this is my first fic in over two years and my first fic for this fandom so yayy! tommyinnit angst go brrr  
> <33

“Dream, no, no, _please_ , I-'' Tommy's voice cut off as Dream squeezed his vocal chords tighter. He had never seen Dream like this before. Pure unadulterated rage filtered through his eyes as he pinned Tommy to the wall of their prison. It was nothing short of terrifying.

“Shut up! Shut _up_ Tommy! I’m so sick of your shit! I don’t know why I’ve kept you around this long, Jesus,” Tommy’s eyes widened at his words. All he could manage in response was a choked cry as he started to truly panic with Dream’s hands around his throat. Dream wouldn’t kill him, he couldn’t. Right? He would have done it by now, surely.

“All I ever wanted was what’s best for you Tommy! But you never listened to me, ever!”, Dream yelled. Tommy wanted to cry. His throat and lungs were burning from loss of air. What did he say to set Dream off like this? Something about George, Sapnap? He had threatened the stupid cat, but he didn’t actually hurt it. He was just trying to get a reaction out of the man, get him to feel half of what he had made Tommy feel in exile. The young boy started to feel his vision fading as Dream strangled him further, his thoughts becoming foggy and muddled.

“I never wanted it to come to this, Tommy, but honestly having you around just isn’t worth it anymore. I mean what would even happen to me if I killed you right now? Ha! I’m already in prison, I’ve already lost everything. My home, my friends, my power. All gone because of you,” his voice trailed off into a whisper.

Suddenly a voice on the other side of the lava spoke, ”Tommy! Dream! What’s going on in there is everything alright?”

Sam. It was Sam. Tommy could have thrown up with relief at the sound of his voice, until Dream spoke up in response.

“Everythings fine Sam, just doing some writing, staring at the walls, you know, the usual,” his previously threatening voice had turned nonchalant, almost lazy, within the span of just 5 seconds.

“Okay. Tommy, how are you holding up in there? Tubbo told me to tell you he says hi. And that he’s named a bee after you for when you get outta here,” The tears Tommy had been previously trying to hold back trailed down his cheeks at the new knowledge that his best friend was waiting for him to come home. He wanted Tubbo. He wanted to go home. He wanted _out_.

“Ah-Tommy’s sleeping right now,” Dream lied easily and without hesitation, as he always did.

“Mmm, can you wake him up for me then please? I’d like to speak with him, give him an update on when he’s gonna be released,” the gate-keeper responded.

Panic shone in Dream’s eyes as the lava began to trickle down the wall, revealing Sam on the other side. He quickly released the teenager and Tommy fell down, coughing harshly, black dots flooding his vision. Dream backed away from the boy in front of him as he tried to figure out some sort of explanation to tell Sam in about 2 seconds when he walked into the cell. Tommy, still trying to regain his breath, shuffled away from Dream and towards the entrance.

The lava wall was down. Sam walked in, observing the sight in front of him, Tommy on the ground of the cell, crawling away from a dumbstruck Dream.

“What the fu-” Sam started, but Dream cut him off.

“Sam it’s not what it looks like okay? We were just messing around, bonding, right Tommy? C’mon,” Dream smiled innocently as if he hadn’t just almost strangled the teen to death. Sam wasn’t buying into his facade though, especially when he turned to look at the shaking figure still on the floor, staring wide-eyed at Dream.

“S-Sam, please let me out, please. He tried to kill me, he’s going to _kill_ me, Sam, you need to let me out _now_ ,” Tommy’s voice broke on the last word. Sam turned to look at him God, what happened to this poor kid? What did Sam let happen to him? The prison guard walked over to and kneeled next to Tommy. He put in hand on his back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

Dream scoffed, rolling his eyes, ”He’s lying Sam, he just wants out. He’s impatient. You're really buying into this right now?”

At that Sam stood up and charged at Dream, pinning him to the wall in a similar fashion to the way Dream had done to Tommy moments ago, except now there was a blade pointed at Dream’s throat. Dream sucked in a harsh breath of surprise.

“I know you’re lying Dream,” Sam said, pushing the edge of his sword into his throat, ”You’re full of shit and we both know it.” Dream growled in response.

And then, as soon as he was pushing Dream against the wall, he had backed away, moving towards Tommy once again, who had been staring at the men in front of him in awe.

“Come on, Tommy, we’re leaving, let's go,” Sam said, helping Tommy shakily stand up. Dream simply stood there in shock watching as the two in front of him left the cell. Once getting Tommy up, Sam let him lean against his side, taking most of the kid’s weight as they walked. The poor kid seemed exhausted.

The lava returned to normal once they officially left the cell and Tommy’s entire body sagged with relief against Sam. “Hey-you okay kid? You’re out now, I’m sorry it took me so long, we still don’t even have the security breach figured out yet but I knew I couldn’t keep you in there any longer, God, who knows what Dream would’ve done to you, I’m so-” Sam’s rambling was cut off when Tommy suddenly pulled away from him.

“Can you just-I just want to go home, please. Just take me home,” he interrupted in a small voice, trying to sniffle nonchalantly.

“Of course, Tommy. And where exactly would that be?”

“Snow Chester, take me to Snow Chester, please.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh we get to see tubbo next chapter! depending on my motivation and the response this fic gets, the 2nd chapter should be up within the next week and hopefully longer than this one. constructive criticism is always welcomed!


End file.
